Love Like Metal
by ShesABeautifulLie
Summary: DantexSkiwsgaar. MetalocalypsexDMC crossover. Yaoi. Rated M for extreme lemon. Don't like yaoi, please don't read. Two friends feel desire. What happens during a game of METAL? Just like HORSE, but with guitars. CHAPTER 2 UP! R
1. METAL

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC, Dante, Metalocalypse or Skwisgaar. Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. For those who do not know of Metalocalypse, Dethklok, or Skwisgaar, they're a metal band in a TV show called Metalocalypse that usually shows on Adult Swim. You can check it out on YouTube also.  
&& METAL is like HORSE. I made it up for this story.

Enjoy.

"You's cannot plays better than me." Skwisgaar said in his thick Swedish accent with a slightly raised eyebrow.

He held on lightly to his guitar as he stared at Dante, waiting for a smart response as Dante always gave. Dante

smirked as he shook his silver haired head. "Psh. Yeah right. I can play better and faster than you." He retorted

with a grin. Skwisgaar stared in disbelief. "Pfft. Dildos. I'm the fastest guitars player!" He quickly played a riff

then looked into Dante's eyes as if he was proposing a challenge. Dante mentally yet gladly accepted as he

played the same riff except faster. "Fine. Let's play METAL. It's yours turn to starts." Skwisgaar let his guitar

hang as he let go. Dante nodded then played a different riff quickly. Skwisgaar listened carefully but couldn't

help eyeing Dante with lust–filled eyes. His silver hair hung gently in his eyes as he skillfully played his electric.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow, signaling that it was Skwisgaar's turn. Skwisgaar quickly began playing the

same riff, but twice as fast. He had the advantage of listening and recognizing the notes since he couldn't read

music. "Music dysleskia" is what he called it. He played Dante's riff with ease and smirked as he finished. His

smirk slowly turned into a smile, as he flashed his perfectly straight, white teeth. Dante felt a burning desire fill his

body as he looked at his smile. They had been friends ever since they met at a Dethklok show. But ever since

they met, strange feelings began to show. Skwisgaar felt attached to Dante and vice versa.

Skwisgaar quickly played a new riff at an unbelievable rate of speed then stopped to let Dante mimic it. Dante,

of course, tried and messed up the last chord. "DAMN!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. Skwisgaar suddenly

got an idea then flashed a toothy grin.

"That's an M. Did I mentions that we's have to strips off a piece of clothing for each letter we's get?"


	2. Let the Real Showdown Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, Dante, Skwisgaar, or Metalocalypse. Same with anything related to them. Mordland is the house that the band that Skwisgaar is in (aka Detklok) stays to hang out. Extreme lemony Yaoi in this chapter.  
**Enjoy.**

30 minutes later, Skwisgaar stood in nothing but boxers with Dante in a wife beater and boxers. "Shit…" Dante

muttered as he stripped off his shirt. Both men were in boxers, Skwisgaar with a skinny muscular build and

Dante with a muscular wide build. Looking at Dante's sexy build aroused Skwisgaar to a high extent. He

became hot as he pictured his hands running across Dante's abs. "Dammits Dante, do you knows how hots you

are?" he asked him, not caring at the moment.

_"Hell, why's not takes a chance?"_ he thought as he smirked to himself.

Dante's eyes widened as he felt his cock become slightly erect at the compliment along with Skwisgaar's sexy

accent. Dante smiled nervously then shook his head. "Yes, I do." He replied, wearing a smirk on his face. He

wasn't big-headed but he did know he was pretty handsome. He placed his guitar down and walked over to

Skwisgaar. He took Skwisgaar's guitar off and put it down. "But do you know how hot you are?" Dante asked,

running his hands through Skwisgaar's hair and down his back. Skwisgaar's spine chilled suddenly and he felt

goosebumps pop up on his bare skin. "How's about you tells me how hot I feels?" He walked up closer to

Dante, bringing his body to rub against Dante's. Abs against abs, chest against chest. Skwisgaar felt Dante's

erect cock against his thigh and he smiled to himself as he brought his hand down to stroke it. Dante gasped

softly but quickly. He removed his shorts, allowing Skwisgaar to touch his cock completely. Skwisgaar laughed

a little as he began rubbing it again. "METAL. I win." He joked as he pulled Dante into a kiss. Dante was

surprised but began kissing him back. He slowly slid his tongue across Skwisgaar's lips and Skwisgaar began to

do the same. Their tongues became intertwined with passion as Skwisgaar began jerking Dante's cock off. He

broke the kiss and lowered himself do it, putting his lips around it. He continued to jerk it off as he sucked on it,

with a smile on the inside. Dante began moving his hips back and forth, pushing himself into Skwisgaar's mouth

more. "Oh god, Skwisgaar…I'm c-." He didn't finish his statement as Skwisgaar began sucking and jerking the

throbbing cock off viciously. "AH!" He growled, shooting a full load into Skwisgaar's mouth. Skwisgaar smiled

as he licked his lips and swallowed it all down. Dante exhaled sharply as he raised Skwisgaar off of his knees

and led him towards the Skwisgaar's bedroom in their shared apartment. This is the place where Skwisgaar

stayed when Dethklok wasn't touring and he was in town. Or even when his roommates were getting on his last

nerve.

Dante smiled devilishly, pushing Skwisgaar on the bed. He climbed on top and placed an intense kiss on his lips.

"Your turn." He stated, breaking the kiss before claiming his mouth once again. He became hard again as

Skwisgaar moaned sulkily into his mouth. He broke the kiss again and flipped Skwisgaar over on his stomach.

He kissed his back, from the top of his spine to the bottom. "Get's the lubricant from the cabinet." Skwisgaar

demanded softly between pants and moans from Dante's kisses. Dante obeyed and moments later, had rubbed

it all over his hardened cock. "This is going to hurt for a minute, but I assure you – It'll feel good." Dante said

assuring him. Skwisgaar smiled softly then nodded, giving Dante the "OK" to proceed. Dante slowly entered

him and slowed down more as Skwisgaar whimpered softly from the pain. After he was completely in, he

suddenly felt bad and decided to assure him again. "I'm sorry. I promise, it's going to get better." He stated as

he slowly began thrusting. Skwisgaar moaned and whimpered, enjoying by every second that passed. Dante

continued to move back and forth at a slow pace, teasing Skwisgaar a little. "Dante, speeds up please." He

begged. Dante obliged but only quickened the pace a little. Skwisgaar moaned loudly, feeling enjoyment out of

this but at the same time, trying to tempt Dante to thrust faster. Dante was tempted but he still wasn't done

teasing him. Skwisgaar was now impatient and began moving his body back and forth, faster than Dante. Dante,

who was taken aback by his sudden feistiness, smirked and began going faster. Skwisgaar smiled, continuing to

push himself in Dante, deeper and faster. "Dante…" He panted softly then his moans gradually became louder.

"DANTE!" he moaned loudly. Both men felt their cocks become swollen. Dante slammed into Skwisgaar a

couple of times before Skwisgaar yelled his name out one last time and came all over the sheets. Dante pumped

into him once more before he came in Skwisgaar's ass. He pulled out and kissed Skwisgaar's back, which was

glistening with sweat. "I told you, it'd feel good." Dante said, as he laid the side of his head on Skwisgaar's

back then stood up seconds later. Skwisgaar turned over and smiled at him. "It felts great." He stood up and

placed a smooth kiss on his lips then Dante's chest. "Come on. We's have to gets cleaned up and meets the

band at Mordland." Dante nodded then smirked. "Should we go shower?" he asked with a seductive grin.

A/N: Okay. So I hope you liked this chapter. The question I have is, Should I continue from here? Please review it and let me know. Thanks. Much love.


End file.
